


Guard That Pussy

by Zyxst



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Smut, Bearded Chris Evans, Biting, Dirty Underwear in Mouth, Dry Humping, F/M, Filthy, Lube, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Orgasm Denial, Pinching, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sexual Violence, Ties, Vaginal Sex, dark Chris Evans, secret filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Chris Evans invites you in and you accept.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Guard That Pussy

**Author's Note:**

> This is Dark Chris Evans, meaning he's going to be a bastard asshole & all around Very Not Nice Man.
> 
> I really like this story, but I can see pieces that don't flow smoothly.

"Okay, this was not what I expected to happen," you said with a nervous laugh, holding up a hand as if that would keep him away.

Chris rolled his eyes as he shook his head and smiled. "People told me you were a little bit of an airhead, but, come on. You really bought that bullshit line?" He walked toward you and you backed away, this dance continuing until you stumbled over a rug. You yelped as you fell down, only to be caught by his muscular arms. He held you in a precarious position which forced you to grab his broad shoulders to steady yourself. "Now doesn't that feel better?" he asked.

"Seriously, Chris, knock it off." You'd gone beyond 'oh this is a flirty thing I didn't see, ha ha' to 'fuck off, asshole'. "I fell for the joke. Ha ha, very funny. I'm leaving." You squirmed and pushed to get away.

Chris tightened his hold and jerked you hard against his body. His hard planes of muscle squished your soft curves. "The fuck you are, [Y/N]." He cradled your body, lightly brushing his bearded cheeks along your bare ones until his mouth reached you ear. His breath was hot as he whispered, "Only place you're going is on your back." Then he swooped you down to the floor and giving you no chance to scream. His mouth was on yours. His tongue forced its way inside, the taste of Stella Artois pouring into you. His hands were busy bees. They swept under your skirt and wrangled your underwear down your legs.

You fought as much as you could from this position. You shoved and slapped any part of him you could reach. You even tried kneeing his groin, which did very little aside from make him groan and grind against you. While Chris worked himself off, he switched up from kissing to nipping and sucking your lips. It hurt more than it needed because you were shaking your head to escape. 

He cupped your chin, squeezing your face until your swollen lips puckered up in an over-the-top duck face. Tears dripped down your temples and into your hair. The faster he rocked his hips, the more humiliated you felt. Chris nosed the wetness, his voice soft yet growly when he spoke. "[Y/N], was hopin' you'd hold out cryin' until later, but this is good, too. Love water-proof mascara. Raccoon eyes are a fuckin' boner killer for me." He licked over the tear trail, causing you to make a disgusted noise. 

You made another attempt to get away. "The fuck OFF me, asshole!" You threw all your strength into shifting his weight off you. You bucked with your hips, earning a bit of traction as the surprise move actually worked, but only for a few moments.

Chris hauled you back under him and pinned you down more securely. He back-handed you across the face, splitting open the corner of your mouth and banging your head against the wooden floor. "Fucking little bitch!" He bent his fingers a few times to sort out the pain. "Mom's gonna kill me if she finds out I hit a woman." You were slightly stunned from the blow and gaped at him. Did he really say that? "Never thought you'd put up a fight, [Y/N]. Looks like I gotta move this to the bedroom where you can be ...secured."

"No. No." You shook your head, tears welling up once again. "Please don't do this, PLEASE!"

He ran his tongue over his lip. You watched how his face changed into someone you didn't recognize. He pinned your hands up, his large, right hand curled around your wrists. His left hooked under your right knee and forced that leg up and away from your body. Chris inhaled deeply and hummed with pleasure. "Damn, does your pussy smell good. I'd love to get a taste." He kissed you again, mimicking the thrust of his tongue with the roll of his clothed erection along your exposed wetness. 

You whimpered in frustration, not just over your current predicament, but your naivete. You'd believed Chris was a wholesome, all-around good guy who loved dogs and offered a steady hand to actresses so they didn't trip over their dresses. 

You cried out at a sudden, sharp pain on your bottom lip. Your eyes shot open and you tasted blood. Chris smiled down at you. "Hey, there's my girl," he panted. "Want you to watch me cum." You bit back a scream and turned away. "LOOK AT ME, BITCH," he demanded loudly. You right leg was painfully shoved toward your shoulder. The metal of the trouser's zipper dug through the fabric and into your delicate folds as Chris ground his weight against your crotch. Deathly afraid of what he would do next, you kept your eyes on his handsome face, seeing his eyes glaze over as his mouth fell open to release a gutteral cry. Panting from his orgasm, he kissed you again; this time being deliberately slow. After what seemed like forever, he sat back on his haunches and freed you from his hold. 

You cautiously got your hands under yourself and scooted away. All Chris needed to do was look at you to make you still your movements. Curling your arms around your chest, you whimpered. You voiced your jumbled thoughts, already knowing the answer, but hoping. "M-may I leave now?"

Chris stood up in a single move. He barely took a full step before he was towering above you. "Baby, you gotta clean up this mess first." He gestured to the wet stain on his trousers. Offering a hand, he waited for you to take it. When you didn't accept quickly enough, he huffed and jerked you by the forearm to you knees in front of him. "Strip me down and clean me up. NOW," he barked.

With trembling hands, you undid the catch and lowered the zipper. You pushed apart the sides of the opening, gagging when your fingers touched the sticky wetness. You pressed your lips together and looked up into Chris' face. He was unbuttoning his cuffs, pausing to raise an eyebrow. You slid your hands around to his back as you eased his pants over his taut ass and down his thighs. He balanced against your head as he toed off his dress shoes and allowed you to remove the pants from his ankles. You gulped, then coughed over the dryness of your throat. You pinched the elastic band of his briefs, trying to keep as far away from his cum stain as possible. Drawing the soiled underwear over his spent cock and down his legs, you helped him kick his feet free. You tried to tug off his dress socks, but he stopped you. "No use delaying the inevitable, [Y/N]," Chris informed you. You looked up, seeing his shirt was completely unbuttoned and baring his hairy chest and abdomen. He squatted down, snagged his briefs, and shoved them against your face. When you jerked back, he sighed. One hand fisted in your hair while the other crammed the filthy cloth inside your mouth.

The bitterness of his cum hit your tongue. Choking back the vomit, you viciously clawed at Chris to force him away. He hissed at the sharp pain of your nails gouging into his flesh, he angrily swiped his used Jockeys all over your face before dropping them to the floor. You went down on all fours and puked. Not much came out, most of it landing at his feet though a bit dribbled down your chin. 

He dragged you along the floor to his bedroom, not caring one bit the pain he caused. Your dress spared your ass and back from any wood burn, but your right arm burned with agony. Yanking you up, Chris unzipped your dress and let it pool around your feet. He whirled you around and shoved you face-first onto the bed. As you caught your breath, you once again tried to crawl away only to be stopped. He straddled your hips, using his greater weight to hold you down. You yelped as he bound your wrists together at the small of your back. Leaning over you, Chris whispered in your ear, "Gonna fuck your ass, [Y/N]." Screaming, you writhed and bucked beneath him. Your pathetic struggles made him chuckle. "I have more ties to keep you in place, if that would make it easier for you to give in. We both know you want this."

Chris got up to gather a few more neckties and a bottle of lube from a dresser. You twisted your face to the side so you could be heard. "Why are you doing this? Why me?"

Fisting the bulk of your hair, he wrenched your head up. "You're not special, [Y/N]. You were just the dumb bitch who fell for it." He let go with a laugh, trailing his fingers down your spine to your ass. "Now, last chance. You gonna be good and let me tap that ass or not?" You felt him looping ties around each thigh and ankle, binding them together. When he finished, he gripped your hips and knelt between your legs. Chris positioned you how he wanted. He popped open the lube, pried apart your cheeks, and squirted a generous amount along your crack. The bottle snapped shut and was put aside. He spread it over his first two fingers as he caressed the area. Jolting at the physical contact, he soothed you by using his other hand to pet your pussy. "Shhh, shhh, it's okay, baby. I got you."

A mewl escaped from your mouth when he found your clit. Fluid seeped onto his fingers and you thrust backwards wanting more. Your back arched and pushed your ass a little higher. You were falling into the pleasure eminating from his touch on your clit. Moaning as Chris slowly pushed his thick cock inside your cunt, you barely noticed the two fingers slipping passed your sphincter. Chris rocked against you. His dick distracting you from how he worked to stretch you open. Easing his left hand between your belly and the mattress, he raised you up and pressed the heel firmly against your mound. You moved willingly, scrunching your bound legs under your body. Chris twisted his digits, adding a third and flexing each to stretch out the muscle so he could fuck you without much worry. He pulled out his cock to make space for his fingers to fully spread and widen you as much as possible. When you easily accepted another finger, he removed all of them to your dismay. You felt so empty. 

"Don't worry, [Y/N]," Chris told you while he struggled to be quick enough to lube his hard-on and fill you up before your hole tightened. He guided the tip into you, lustfully watching as your little rosebud clamped over the ridge of his glans. "Cockslut, takin' me so well," he panted.

Your mind buzzed. Chris was raping you, but you were beginning to enjoy it. Was that normal? 

It burned each time he thrust inside, carving out space for his cock. "Play with my clit, please," you begged. You wriggled back against him each time he bottomed out. You wanted more - more pleasure, more Chris, more of anything he would give you. "Please, I need to cum! Cum around your big cock..."

Buried fully, Chris kneaded the globes of your ass, holding them apart in order to take in the view of how stretched out your asshole became when you were speared on his cock. "Beautiful, babe, absolutely beautiful." Another snap and more lube poured out. Holding your cheeks open, he resumed fucking you. The thrusts started slow and long, his length painting you with more slick. He leaned over your back. "Do you want to cum? Want me to diddle your clit until you explode and your hole squeezes me like a vise?" You nodded. Chris drew away, tracing a fingertip along your back to your wrists. Pain exploded across your shoulders as he wrenched your tied arms toward him. It forced you to rise up and you started crying again. "You're my little fuck toy and fuck toys don't get to cum."

Hiding your face in the bedding, you tried to block out the sounds of his heavy breathing and the slap of skin-on-skin as he fucked you. You were placid beneath him. Chris had to dig his hands into your hips to hold you up. His thrusts grew faster, angrier even as he not only pounded into you, but worked your ass around his cock like a fleshlight. A final plunge brought out his orgasm, his cum thickly coating your sore and strained passage. It seemed like an eternity passed until his softened dick plopped free. He untied your restraints and took time to massage your limbs back to useability. "You got such a tight ass, [Y/N]." He pinched your left cheek hard enough to bruise. "Mmm, lookin' forward to fucking it again." Chris helped you to stand, nipping your neck a few times before scooping up your discarded dress.

As he handed it to you, you shyly pulled it on. He settled a hand low on your back and escorted you to the main room. You stepped into your heels, then opened your mouth to speak. Chris pressed a fingertip to your mouth and hushed you. His other hand came to rest against the side of your neck. He made certain you were looking at him. "You say one word about this - one little peep - and I'll blow this shit on Instagram. Get the hell out." 

You gasped in shock. "Chris, what? You recorded- when? What?"

Chris dragged you to the door and shoved you outside. "Just keep in mind: I'm Captain Fucking America. I can get away with *anything*."


End file.
